fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Breeze Precure
Dream Breeze Precure is an upcoming Pretty-Cure/Magical Girl-type anime coming soon in 2017, August 16th. Biography on Artist , (The Artist and writer) Became a fan of the Pretty-Cure series and she wanted to also have a chance to start her very own series. The idea of the name "Dream Breeze Precure!" Came from when she daydreamed about walking beside a lake with cherry blossoms falling around her as she closed her eyes and felt them falling on her nose. She later came up with names for her characters. Cure Blush, (Blush) Which also is a pink color. Cure Patience, (Patient) Which is waiting with no hurry. Cure Ice pearl, (Ice Pearl) Which is a name made up by her and finally, Cure Melot (Merlot) Which is a reddish fruit often used to make wine. Preview This series is about a girl (Aimi Hirai) (Cure blush) (Also known as Aimi-Chan) first year of High School. She enters school in her nice uniform with cherry blossom trees falling around her and with a bright smile. She meets this very polite student and calm girl named Hanaka Maki (Cure Patience) also Known as Hana-Chan. She is known as being the kindness student in the school grounds, she supports many people even if they lose because she knows they can try again. She is also very patient, students have made a rumor about her that she waited in a chair for 7 hours just to wait for her teacher to pass her papers and Hana-Chan still had the smile in her face. Hana-Chan and Aimi-Chan then go to the beach when they find a girl sitting in the sand looking at the shores and waves. Aimi then wanted to walk up to the sitting girl but Aimi-Chan was too shy to do. Aimi smiled and said there's nothing to fear. Hana-Chan smiled back and they communicated with the girl. Her name was Keiko Kasai, It was her 3rd year in Highschool, she got along with both the young 1st year girls and they became friends. Them 3 then went exploring all around the parks and forests until they found a charm. Aimi-Chan layed a finger on the charm and it made a glittery noise and it lighted up! It then flew close to Hana-Chan which made her lay a finger and it lighted up even more, both thought, if Keiko-Chan touched it, it might be more powerful! Keiko then touched it and it floated up with a bright light! The Charm spinned around showing rainbow colors and each of their skirts filled with glitter. They were all shocked but they were too lazy to scoop all the glitter out. Then they saw fairy! She looked like a cuddly Kitten, she was talking to the three of them. They were scared but they got used to knowing "Mittens" The Fairy. "Mittens" Then explained why the charm did all that and they didn't believe what "Mittens" said. "The Charm was a sign, It chose you three!!" "It chose us?" Said Hana-Chan. "The charm.." Said Keiko-Chan. 'YAY! SO ARE WE GOING TO BE LIKE PRINCESSES?!" Said Aimi-Chan. "Put your hands in your skirt pockets, then throw the glitter to your face" *wink *wink* said the Fairy They did, then they all bright up and became precures! "PRECURE! Princess of the Roses and pink dust!" "CURE BLUSH!" "PRECURE! Here for your happiness and smiles!" "CURE PATIENCE!" "PRECURE! Mother of the ocean and seas!" "CURE ICE PEARL!" "US THREE, DREAMING, BELIEVING, IS OUR GOAL! WE ARE HERE TO SERVE YOUR HAPPINESS!" All 3 said. Characters